The Secret Stage - Possession
by Apocalypsey
Summary: In a place where jealously, evilness, and the power of words go a long way. What can you do when your past spells out your future? How do you even change something back when you can't go back? What do you feel when you know that you're completely helpness, and even the warmest of comfort and words can't fix the mistakes of a broken world?


**1: If the world had 2 suns**

* * *

Pale hands slipped onto the handles of the vehicle, curling around and revving the engine once more before taking off. With a sharp turn, and a clean parking, the motorcycle was off in what seemed like one second. The boy lifted the helmet off his head, cupping it on the side of his chest as he adjusted his beanie and taking the keys out. He shoved them into pocket and moved forward, helmet still in arm. As he entered, the room smelled of new books and perfume. The sight was nothing but teenagers scattered around the hallway, the boy un-readable face stayed neutral as he walked to his locker, shoving in his helmet in the locker that only contained a baggy old math book. He sighed at the sight, it was his first day, and though he thought he wasn't expecting attention, a weird gut feeling in him downed him. He usually shrugged it off but he felt even more isolated than usual, coming to a new country and still not having any friends (recently; that is). _There's no helping it, _he thought to himself and closed his locker, making his way to P.E.

* * *

The locker room was just boys huddled with their friends, talking about 'sports or some shit' as the boy put it. He sat on the edge of the bench, looking boredly at the teacher's room waiting for his 'lazy-ass' to get out of there and 'stop playing on his phone.' Eventually he actually came out, wiping off donut crumbs off his mouth and leading everyone outside. As the group of boys walked inside the gym, some cheering that they didn't have to run the mile today but instead play basketball. _What fun, _he thought, walking a bit behind the group.

The gym was consisted of both girls and boys as the girls just sat on the bleachers –some on their phones, some interesting in watching the boys play as they commented –while their gym teacher sat behind them, also on her phone. _I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jeal- _his thoughts were interrupted as a ball hit his face. His glare to others was close to the sign of death, a deadly glare that made everyone step back. How could someone so small make such an intimidating stare? What? Even the gym teacher was a bit afraid when he stepped up to him and asked if he was okay.

"I am fine. Can I sit out?"

"But this counts for your gr-"

"I don't mind failing." And even without permission, he walked to the bleachers, sitting on the first row. He slouched back, flipping his auburn bangs to the side. A few rows back, a group of girls looked down at the boy, all putting in their comments about him.

"He's new right? Kind of a weirdo..."

"I don't think so; I'd hate to play basketball too."

"If I got in the face, I'd sit out! I'd be SO embarrassed!"

"Jols, you okay?"

"Oh my god Jolie, are you drooling?!"

"Don't tell me you actually~"

"Hm?" Jolie said as her blonde swished to the side as she quickly turned her head to the group's curious eyes.

The girl closest to Jolie leaned in on her, squinting her eyes a bit as she asked, "What'ya looking' at?" Jolie let out a giggle and began to speak, "Nothing."

"Do you~" The girl kept her eyes squinted.

"No Ryan!" Jolie shouted a bit too loud, earning some boys attention. She hid her face in her hands and sighed. Glaring back up at her with a 'Are you fucking kidding me' face. Ryan smiled nervously and mouthed a 'sorry' while adjusting herself back in her seat. "If anything, I'd be scared to date the kid. He's too odd." Alejandra added, letting her luscious black hair fall down her slender arm. Jolie shrugged and leaned back, elbow placed on the small space between her and Ryan.

"You really suck at hiding things, Alk." A deep-toned voice joined in, calling Jolie by her last name. No one had to look to even see who it was, just regular HC coming to insult them again.

"What do you want, Chappy?" Jolie struck back, making HC's last name to sound even stupider. HC rolled her eyes and looked back down at the boy.

"You seem interesting in him," HC began. "Fuck off, Chappy. No one likes you." HC sighed and stood up, "Ah, a shame you guys aren't any fun." As she walked downed the rows, she stood and took a moment to look down at the boy, turning her head to the side.

"What do you want?" He questioned, not taking off his annoyed-face that always seemed glued onto his face. As HC attempted to make a conversation, Jolie had a face of disgust. Ever since 8th grade HC had always hated her and who she was associated with, it almost made no sense, but the blurred vision of a shadow in water and fire always came back to remind her that HC had a reason.

"She's annoying." Alejandra commented, inserting another gum into her mouth and offering the rest of the group some. Ryan gladly took it and added, "You say that now?" The 3 giggled and looked back over to the 2 girls who played on the phones, Asia and Rima. "You guys coming with us to Roberto's Taco Shop after school right?" Jolie assured them; they looked up for a moment and nodded, only to look back down at their phones. She looked back down at the boy; HC had already left to the bathroom, so there conversation probably failed. Jolie held back a smile and took out her phone boredly, unlocking the screen with swift hands.

* * *

The loud whistle of the gym teacher startled most of the students as he guided them back to the locker room. As the girls skipped down the bleachers, Jolie had tried to reach up to the auburn-haired boy before he left, but she failed as he walked off carelessly. Jolie sighed and caught up with her friends as they entered the hot room, soon to be scented with heavy amounts of perfume.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself." Ryan said without any explanation, but Jolie didn't need one. She sighed as she knew what she was talking about, and continued to fix her shirt in the mirror.

_Ah yes, the hallway, nothing but a bunch of bratty dicks blocking the hallway. _The auburn scowled at them, putting his attention back in closing his locker. Once he did so, he commenced walking to the exit doors, relieved -and a little bit lonely- that the day was done. As he paced forth, _not surprised_, a large group of students were in the middle hallway talking. With all the students rushing to leave, it'd take a century to get out. He leaned against a wall, watching as they walked past him. They were all squirmed next to each other, some even got pushed around and tripping over –_yeah, this wall was a good idea. _

A good 10 minutes passed and the hall finally cleared up, he had found a way to occupy himself with a pen he found in his jacket –now scribbling on the side of a nearby locker. He looked up and _almost _smiled as he saw a lot less people. He shoved the pen in his backpack and swung it around his arm, letting it hang sideways as he walked.

"U-Um," A small voice attempted to speak, he felt like turning around but he thought it was obvious she was talking to friends –_but would friends be that quiet to each other? _ "E...xcuse," He whipped himself around and found a girl –who was tall enough to be at the same height of his mouth –nervously looking up at him. He raised his eyebrow in questioning, turning his full side as he gave her his attention.

"Jolie," She blurted out, obviously finding it hard to speak. He hesitated for a moment as she held her hand out and was ready to keep walking, but shook her hand and mumbled, "Cole."

"Pardon?"

"Cole." He stated again, fixing his grip on his backpack handle.

"O-oh, well um…Nice meeting you?" He heard shakiness in her voice and only nodded in reply before turning around and rushing to hold the about-to-close hall door.

"You're such a nerd." Asia giggled and wrapped her around Jolie playfully.

"S-Shut up!" Jolie replied, pushing her arm off her and turning to her friends.

"We headin' or what?" Ryan asked. Jolie nodded and lead the way, the other 5 following behind.

* * *

_AN: Cliche first chapter? Yes, I know. As much as I hate all those romatic teen novels about boy/girl relationships, I didn't know what way to start this as. But it's not all about LOVE and HEARTBREAK (seriously, stop) so this isn't going to be as gay and stupid as you think. But I don't have as nearly much potential as I wish I had, so be happy what I can do. _


End file.
